Hope's Song: Serah's Guy
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: A song fic remake of Jessie's Girl with Hope wanting Snow.


Disclaimer: I do not own the song Jessie's Girl

Author's Note: I've been playing a lot of FFXIII, quite obsessively, and hearing this song, all I can think of is this. Where can I find a hero like that?

**Serah is a friend, **

**yeahI know she's a good friend of mine**

**But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define**

**She's got herself a guy and I want to make him mine**

Hope didn't know when he started to look at Snow that way. After all, before he hated the guy and wanted to kill him for killing his mom, which he knows now he didn't but Hope had wanted to kill him. And he had nothing at all against Serah who must have been a lovely girl if she got a guy like Snow. Mr. Bigshot hero and all, now here he was jealous of some girl who wasn't even around. But all Snow talked about was Serah, Serah, Serah.

**And she's watching him with those eyes**

**And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it**

**Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms**

**Late, late at night**

Well, Snow wished he was. And that was really irritating because when Snow sleep-snuggled, he kept calling Hope Serah. But Hope was happy to get even that and sometimes wondered if it would get Snow's attention to change his name to Serah. Ahh….probably not. He was really beginning to hate her and he didn't even know her that well.

**You know, I wish that I had Serah's guy**

**I wish that I had Serah's guy**

**Where can I find a hero like that**

**I play along with the charade**

**There doesn't seem to be a reason to change**

**You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute**

**I wanna tell him that I love him but the point is probably mute**

There are many good things about Snow, Hope kept a whole list of them. Like his eyes, his smile, the way he said his name, the way he cares for other people, the way his coat hugs that tight muscular frame of his…however, smarts usually don't top that list. Argh! As if Hope wanted to hear all about how cute Serah was or about their little fantasy wedding. Why doesn't Snow talk about him that way? He was just as good as Serah. And he was to put it…alive. Sorry she was a crystal and all but you got to move on…

**'Cause she's watching him with those eyes**

**And he's lovin' her with that body, I just know it**

**And they're cuddling together**

**Late, late at night**

Snow only wishes. But there were a couple times when they had fallen asleep in different spots and the next morning Hope found himself cuddled against a very warm (and hard) body who had him in a death grip. Yeah, Snow was a sleep-cuddler. They all been cuddled, even Lightning who had none been pleased with that and gave him a big spanking. Snow hadn't been able to sit down for a few days without pain.

**You know, I wish that I had Serah's guy**

**I wish that I had Serah's guy**

**Where can I find a hero like that**

Oh yeah, he wanted Snow, in every way. Where did you find a hero like that? Snow saved his life and he realized how noble Snow was instead of the big arrogant douche like he previously thought. Even grievously injured, Snow carried him to safety and still tried to fight for him. Hope couldn't kill him after that. Especially since it wasn't Snow's fault his mother died. It was the Sanctum's.

**Like Serah's guy**

**I wish that I had Serah's guy**

**Where can I find a hero**

**Where can I find a hero like that**

**And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time**

**Wondering what he don't see in me**

**I've been funny**

**I've been cool with the lines**

**Ain't that the way love supposed to be**

Hope was good looking enough he supposed. Well, they all told him he was kind of cute. And Snow liked cute if he found Serah attractive. Hope didn't get it. What did Snow and Serah even have in common? They were dating for like, what, 12 days and then decided to get married? That was a bit of a rush, although Snow always was a rush in, guns blazing guy. It probably wouldn't last. He and Snow had much more in common like that they were both orphans now and l'cie on the run, fighting that evil Barthandulus and saving cocoon…Serah was just a frozen ice crystal. Snow should pay attention to him.

**Tell me, where can I find a hero like that**

**You know, I wish that I had Serah's guy**

**I wish that I had Serah's guy**

**I want Serah's guy**

**Where can I find a hero like that**

**Like Serah's guy**

**I wish that I had Serah's guy**

**I want, I want Serah's guy**

Oh Snow, you're truly special. But when will you see me?


End file.
